


Kumiko and the Cement Block

by WolfishMoon



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, I blame old gangster films, Loss of Parent(s), Wakes & Funerals, idk - Freeform, or at least it's kind of a funeral?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfishMoon/pseuds/WolfishMoon
Summary: Burying family is always hard. It was hard when Kumiko was seven and they had a proper ceremony. It was worse now, when she had to be creative about body disposal. Major character death, manga!verse.





	Kumiko and the Cement Block

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Is there something wrong with me? Probably. ANYWAY. Enjoy this Robin and the Seven Hoods inspired drabble.
> 
> Warning: Major Character Death
> 
> Disclaimer: Gokusen belongs to Morimoto Kozueko. Robin and the Seven Hoods belongs to some film company or other that isn't me. I don't claim otherwise, I don't make money off of this.

Nobody noticed Kuroda Kumiko slip into the back of the cornerstone brick laying ceremony. Yamaguchi Kumiko was on the guest list, after all. She wore her yellow suit and oval glasses and her pigtails.

She was in the costume of the math teacher, characteristically crying at a cheerful event, so no one noticed that it was the gangster who actually stood among them.

"What a stupid ass way to die," she said to the air. Kuroda Kumiko's tears were belied by the set of her jaw. Her voice did not waver. "We could have had a proper ceremony."

Up at the front, a large cinderblock was slowly lowered into place. The biggest feature of the corner stone was "Est. 2019" in an elaborate, scrolling font. It was ostentatious specifically to hide that in miniscule font at the very bottom of the cornerstone was "In memoram Ooshima Kyoutaro."

"But no. Instead you die doing something thoroughly illegal and we have to resort to this. We should have dumped you in the fucking harbor."

Cement was not the only thing in the cement block.

The people nearest Kumiko in the crowd murmured uneasily, shifting away from her. Kumiko cringed, plastered on a silly grin. "Aha! Sorry, I just needed to make that joke! Have you ever seen that old American gangster film? Robin and the Seven Hoods? Inspired!"

The gap around her widened ever so slightly more and Kuroda Kumiko whipped back around to face front. "Ya damn fool, Kyoutaro."  
She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't. So she turned and muscled her way through the pack of people, elbowing as many people as she could on her way.

She paused, just on the other side of the fence and peered back at the cornerstone, obscured as it was by the crowd. "Goodbye, Dad."

It was the first and last time that any version of Kumiko would ever call him that.


End file.
